In a software system where users have different levels of expertise, locating assistance and collaboration partners when a concern arises is typically difficult. A typical help system, written as static pages in a manual, provides information about the software and operation of the software, but offers no details as to the application of the software to the a chosen domain of the user. Trying to find an expert/collaborator in both the software and the domain specific data can be frustrating.